¡Omedetou Tanjoubi Hitachiin!
by Azmine Junet
Summary: Una conmemoración a los queridos hermanos Hitachiin, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Este es mi primer fic, ojalá lo disfruten


¡Hi Minna!

Este es mi primer fanfic publicado en fanfiction y estoy algo nerviosa.

Lo escribí pensando en mis gemelos favoritos: ¡LOS HERMANOS HIKARU Y KAORU HITACHIIN!

Y que mejor día para publicarlo que en su cumpleaños ^^

Omedetou Tanjoubi = "Feliz Cumpleaños" en japonés xD

"Palabra" = Normal

"_Palabra_" = Hablando en Inglés

**Discla****imer:** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, sino a la súper-genio Bisco Hatori **

Espero que lo disfruten =D

* * *

><p><strong>¡Omedetou Tanjoubi Hitachiin!<strong>

Los rayos de sol se infiltraron entre las cortinas de la habitación de Kaoru Hitachiin, haciendo que se despertara. Miró la hora y sonrió, eran aún las 7 de la mañana. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su baño, para darse un baño. Mientras tanto, justo al lado de la habitación del pelirrojo, el hermano mayor de este, Hikaru Hitachiin, aún seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de una relajante ducha, el menor se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando este ya estuvo preparado, Kaoru pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se abría, dejando paso al chico de cabello azabache, que aún seguía medio dormido.

– Buenos días – dicho esto, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor

– Buenos días, Hikaru – el menor imitó a su hermano - ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

– Si, hoy es jueves – dijo de forma desinteresada, haciendo reír a su hermano – jueves 9 de junio… – un silencio se produjo por unos segundos, hasta que…

– ¡OMEDETOU TANJOUBI! – Ambos lo gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se abrazaban

– ¿Ya llegaron las cartas? – El mayor empezó a echarle miel de maple a su desayuno

– Aún no, pero no han de tardar – Kaoru imitó a su hermano y ambos empezaron a degustar su desayuno

Para cuando terminaron, ambos escucharon un timbre proveniente de la puerta. El azabache fue a abrir y se encontró con un hombre grande y robusto vestido de repartidor de correo, que empezó a hablarle en inglés.

– _¿Es la residencia Hitachiin? _–preguntó el hombre

– _Si, ¿llegaron algunas cartas?_ –

– _¿Algunas? Nunca había mandado tantas cartas desde que llegaron _– dijo refiriéndose al Host Club – _Cuando fui a entregarle sus cartas al francés, casi me rompo la espalda por el peso _– rió ante su comentario – _Aquí tienes, adiós_ – dicho esto, el hombre le dio un costal y se fue a repartir a los demás departamentos

– _Adiós_ – cerró la puerta y fue donde su gemelo

– ¡Cuantas cartas! –

– Al parecer superaron el récord del año pasado – el mayor rió ante el comentario

Abrieron el saco y encontraron una infinidad de cartas y postales, todas de diferente tamaño y colores extravagantes. Estas tenían escrito frases como: "Happy Birthday, Kaoru-kun!" "Que lo pases bien, Hikaru-kun" "Que tengan un buen cumpleaños, hermanos Hitachiin", etc. Después de ojearlas un rato, las dejaron en un lado y salieron de su departamento.

– ¿Qué haremos hoy, Hikaru? –

– Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días, Kaoru… – ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice

– ¡IR A MOLESTAR A TONO! – Dicho esto, se dirigieron al departamento de Tamaki

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Tamaki, Haruhi estaba preparando unos hot-cakes, mientras el "King" jugaba con su mascota, Antoinette. De pronto, alguien toco la puerta, y el rubio se dirigió a ver quién era. Bien movió la perilla, la puerta se abrió bruscamente para dar paso a los Hitachiin y aplastar al rubio.

– ¡BUENOS DÍAS! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Haruhi

– ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Pensé que seguirían en su departamento! – dijo Haruhi algo sorprendida, recordando el sueño pesado que tienen los hermanos

– ¡Es que hoy es un día especial! – Respondió el mayor

– Es verdad – la castaña esbozó una sonrisa – Omedetou Tanjoubi hermanos Hitachiin –

– ¡ERES TAN MONA! – ambos se lanzaron a abrazarla

– Me… asfixian… – la pobre estaba a punto de ponerse azul, así que la soltaron

– Oye Haruhi… – el mayor sonrió con malicia – ¿Qué tal un beso de cumpleaños?

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos del antes noqueado chico, que volteó rápidamente hacia allá, y vio como el azabache le cogía el mentón a la chica. El rubio corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y separó a Haruhi de Hikaru.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A OBLIGAR A MI ADORADA HARUHI A HACER ESO! – Gritó con cómico enojo – ¡ESOS BESOS SON ME PERTENECEN A MÍ!

– ¡TA-TAMAKI-SENPAI! – Le reprochó la aludida muy sonrojada por el comentario

– Bueno – dijo el menor – como no va a haber beso de cumpleaños, al menos un abrazo ¿no?

– Bien – la chica se separó de su novio y fue hacia los gemelos, para darles un abrazo a cada uno, mientras el aludido los miraba con ira. Después de abrazarlos, regresó con él

– Y ahora, ¿qué quieren hacer? – el rubio miró a los gemelos

– Pues… – ambos empezaron a pensar, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta

Esta vez, Haruhi fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando a Honey, Mori y Kyouya afuera. Estos pasaron y al ver que los gemelos estaban allí, el pequeño rubio se le abalanzó.

– ¡OMEDETOU TANJOUBI HIKA-CHAN, KAO-CHAN! – El universitario se prendió a los cumpleañeros - ¡ESPERO QUE LA PASEMOS MUY BIEN EL DÍA DE HOY! –

– ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? – preguntó el mayor

– Fuimos a su departamento, pero como no estaban, imaginamos que estarían aquí, ¿no es así, Takashi? –

– Así es, Mitsukuni – respondió el taciturno host

– Y a Kyou-chan lo encontramos en el camino hacia acá – el rubio se bajo - ¿Y qué quieren hacer por su cumpleaños?

– Estábamos pensando en eso – de pronto, al mayor se le prendió el foco – ¿Qué tal si vamos al nuevo parque de diversiones que han abierto? Dicen que tiene la montaña rusa más monstruosa que haya sido creada – los ojos de su gemelo brillaron de emoción

– ¡Es una excelente idea, Hikaru! –

– Ya está dicho – dijo Tamaki con voz demandante - ¡Al parque de diversiones!

La limusina de detuvo al frente del gran letrero que decía: "New Boston Amusement Park". De esta salieron seis chicos junto a una chica. Muchas chicas se sorprendieron al ver la hermosura de estos jóvenes, pero algunas se desilusionaron al ver las manos entrelazadas de la chica con un apuesto chico de cabello rubio y ojos violeta. Ellos fueron directamente hacia la boletería, donde estaba un hombre algo robusto y de buen carácter.

– _¿Qué se les ofrece?_ – Preguntó amablemente

– _Denos siete entradas doradas _– el hombre se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Hikaru, ya que ese tipo de entradas era muy cara

– ¿Esta seguro? Esas entradas son muy caras… – pero fue interrumpido por Kaoru

– No se preocupe – sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo – pagaremos con esto –

Pero justo cuando iba a entregarla, la mano de Kyouya lo detuvo, haciendo que los gemelos se sorprendieran. Pero se asombraron más cuando se dieron cuenta que fue él quien pagó las 7 entradas doradas. Después de comprarlas, se las dio a todos los miembros del Host Club.

– ¿Por qué compraste las entradas, Kyouya-sempai? –

– Mírenlo como su regalo de cumpleaños – el chico de lentes les sonrió – además, lo pagué con el dinero que gané por vender el DVD de su anterior cumpleaños, hablando de eso… – el azabache sacó una sofisticada cámara de video de su bolsillo – espero que este año pueda romper el récord del año pasado –

Los gemelos lo miraron con ligero temor, ahora comprendían por qué Kyouya había sido tan "amable" como para desprenderse de mucho dinero y comprarles las entradas. Mas prefirieron dejarlo para poder ir a ver a la chica de cabellos castaños, que estaba viendo las atracciones con su novio.

– ¡Haruhi! ¡El día de hoy queremos ir a todos los juegos contigo! – dicho esto, cada uno cogió un brazo de ella y sileron corriendo hacia el juego más cercano

– ¡HIKARU! ¡KAORU! ¡SUELTEN A MI HARUHI! – gritó Tamaki al darse cuenta que habían raptado a su novia – ¡POR MUCHO QUE SEA SU CUMPLEAÑOS NO LOS DEJARÉ SOLOS! –

Con esa persecución empezaron el largo recorrido por el lugar. El Host Club se subió a cada uno de los juegos que habían en aquel parque de diversiones, a excepción del túnel del amor, ya que casi todos se negaron a entrar. Terminaron cuando el sol estaba a punto de meterse. Llamaron a la limusina y se dirigieron al departamento de los gemelos, para poder cantarles el "Happy Birthday". Allí, Honey trató de llamar a su pastelería favorita, pero los Hitachiin se ensimismaron en que Haruhi preparara el pastel. Ella aceptó, pero con la condición que todos, menos los cumpleañeros, la ayudaran. Cuando este estuvo listo, lo llevaron al comedor, apagaron las luces y empezaron a cantar: "Happy Birthday to you..." Después, ambos soplaron las velas mientras los demás aplaudían.

– ¡Neh! ¡Neh! !Hika-chan! ¡Kao-chan! ¿Qué desearon? – preguntó curioso el host loli-shota

– Mitsukuni – dijo de pronto Mori – tú sabes que eso es secreto –

– Pero Takashi, ¿no te da curiosidad? - dijo haciendo un puchero muy adorable

– No me importa decir mi deseo – mencionó de pronto Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su hermano – lo que yo pedí es que Haruhi nos pudiera despertar todas las mañana con la comida en la cama, para después nos diera un beso a cada uno – dijo acentuando la palabra "Haruhi" para que todos, en especial cierto rubio principesco, lo oyera

– ¡Qué casualidad Kaoru! ¡Yo pedí exactamente lo mismo! – entonces, ambos se pusieron al lado de la chica – ¿Qué nos dices, Haruhi? ¿Harías nuestro deseo realidad? –

Voltearon ligeramente y vieron como su Tono empezaba a tener sus típicas películas mentales, seguramente imaginando lo antes mencionado. Eso hizo sonreír a los gemelos, ya que les encantaba molestar a su sempai. Después siguieron con la misma rutina donde Tamaki los reprendía por tratar se "sobrepasarse" con su amada Haruhi, mientras Honey, Mori lo miraban con una sonrisa y Kyouya lo grababa todo con su cámara. Así pasaron toda la noche, riendo y divirtiéndose. Los que más lo disfrutaron fueron los mismos hermanos Hitachiin, y ya para el final de tan lindo día, volvieron a pensar en su verdadero deseo, y pidieron con todas sus fuerzas que se volviera realidad.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado<p>

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, consejos, tomates, etc.

¡Hasta la próxima! =3


End file.
